


Tired of this body

by ToxicGottin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, The reader have a tourette syndrome, Thriller, but tourette muscular only, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicGottin/pseuds/ToxicGottin
Summary: The reader moves to Nockfeel, after a tragedy that her father is certain was caused by the devourers of god, and she was extremely wrong when she thought that everything would improve after her move. Perhaps a good thing could have happened, a lovely boy with blue hair.The name was given because of the song Body, by Mother Mother
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tired of this body

The rain fall i our car when we stopped in front of the Addisons apartments, opening the car door, I pull my umbrella out of my backpack, opening it, and protecting myself from the rain.  
\- Go ahead, baby, just go to the 4th floor, apartment 405 -  
I nod with a muscle spasm coming from Tourette's syndrome, fourth floor, four hundred and five ... I can't be nervous right now, it's okay ...  
\- They are here? -  
My father takes his eyes off the luggage, straightens his spine and looks at me, the mere mention of them already makes him angry, but I, I'm just sad, we moved to a city in the middle of nowhere, purely for my father's revenge.  
\- Yes, they are here, I don't know where, or how we are going to find them, now go to the apartment -  
And without saying anything else, I head to the apartment, the short walk to your door and fast, and when I reach it, I feel that the melancholy present only in your hall, it was not right, the corridors are empty and the elevator gives the impression that can plummet at any moment, but even so I get into it, another spasm of the syndrome comes, this time a little stronger, making my neck crack and hurt, I let out a murmur of pain, taking my hand to the bone that I think snapped, damn syndrome.  
When the elevator opens its doors, I tidy the gloves in my arms, and I leave the elevator, a group of teenagers looking my age had just left one of the apartments, they talk animatedly and didn't seem to pay much attention to me, and I don't want to attract attention either, I walk in quick steps to door 405, taking the key out of my pocket, and open the door, but before entering, I look back at the group and in response, they are all looking at me , and what calls my attention the most is the boy with blue hair and a prosthetic mask, I swallow hard and when I feel that the syndrome is going to nail me with a spasm again, I rush into the apartment.  
It was a good apartment for us today, it holds two people very well, it would be different last year, I don't think five people would be able to put up with a space like this ... Now with three of these people dead, it was easy to live, I throw myself in sofa feeling my two arms burn, third degree burns took over them, and the gloves were my refuge, the few moments that I have to be without them in public, it is as if my pants were lowered in public, they were shameful for me, and these scars weren't enough, I had my Tourette's syndrome, I can't say what the hell I did in my past life to deserve such things, and that boy in the mask might be able to understand part of my pain.  
The noise of my father opening the door took me out of my reverie, and guaranteed a spasm in my leg, he was carrying the boxes that came in the car, he could have asked me for help ... But of course he wouldn't, fear of his daughter dropping her evidence against the Devourers of God could never happen.  
\- Does Jim Johnson live in this building? -  
He looks at me as he closes the door and turns on the television already installed, to prevent our conversation from reaching the neighbors' ears.  
\- Well, Mr Addison said he disappeared a few years ago, but his wife still lives here -  
I shake my head in agreement, at first I thought it would be a lost trip because he said that Jim disappeared a few years ago, but maybe this wife knows something, maybe she can help us.  
\- Shall we go today? -  
I say getting up, having to lean on his arm when another spasm comes, this time stronger, which makes my leg fold.  
\- Oops, is everything okay? -  
I shake my head positively, I hate those moments, being dependent on someone because of that, needing help, the syndrome was more present this year than ever, the accident must have hurt me even more.  
\- When are we going to talk to her? -  
I let go of my father's arm and walk a little to the side, he in response, sits on the couch, resting from the change before he answers me.  
\- We will talk to her tonight, Mr Addison gave me a basement card, she lives there, but during the day, she works here, so let's wait -  
I go to our table in a corner somewhere with my things on top, my notebook was in the boxes of the car, so I carefully look for it taking some boxes on top of the others, when I finally pick it up, I call and look for the short list of questions that I did, before returning to sit next to my father on the sofa.  
\- Did you research about the death of one of the residents here? They said that a guy killed her because of a poney, I found it very suspicious -  
My father for a little while thinking, was the death of this old woman extremely bizarre, and killing someone because of a poney? Okay, I would also kill for an autograph on my battery given by Sanitys Falls, but that would at least be worth some money in the future.  
\- Yes, I did, it's not as if the sites said a lot of things to help us too, they are covering up everything they can ... Do you remember the headline of your car accident? -  
I close my hands tightly, they really made everything go as they wanted, when I was able to leave the hospital, the news was everywhere "Drunk mother commits a car accident, crashing into a gasoline truck and kills two of her three children" my mother she never drank in her life, she hated only the smell of alcohol, I rub my arms a little, feeling the sting in them again.  
\- I'm going to my room ... They already set up the bed, right? -  
He just nods and I don't expect anything more, arriving in my room, I can let go of the sob stuck in the back of my throat, fall on my cozy mattress, and allow myself to cry until I finally fall to the ground, the tears drying up naturally as they run down my cheeks.  
And I see myself in the world of dreams, revisiting the "accident", it was a happy day, the sky was blue, the breeze coming from the wind from the window should bring some tranquility, but I was uncomfortable, my older brother and my brother twins laughed and sang our favorite song that played on 925 radio YortseD, Axl Rose's voice kept everyone singing November rain, it was not a happy song, but it was our song.  
Mum sang along with us, the most beautiful voice commanded us, but she saw a truck turning and placing itself in the middle of the track, the music disappeared from our ears, while she managed to just open my door and push me out, the explosion it hit my two arms that protected my head, the pain came, and I could feel my own skin melt and run, and when I lifted my face, that man with the dog mask, he is watching from a distance, but when he finds mine look, he turns and leaves, and I know, I know he’s guilty.  
My gaze strays from the man walking away to the blown up car, my muscle spasms acted all over my body, and I looked at the two burned corpses at the sight of my brothers, the tears streamed down my face, I couldn't sob or breathe with the smoke present in the place, my sight was getting heavy ....  
\- Come on daughter, wake up, it's time to go to Jim's wife's house -  
Damn man with dog mask.


End file.
